The Walking Dead (HQ)
The Walking Dead é uma publicação mensal desenhada, publicada nos Estados Unidos pela Image Comics desde 2003. A história foi criada e escrita por Robert Kirkman e teve suas primeiras ilustrações feitas pelo desenhista Tony Moore, substituído por Charlie Adlard a partir da edição número 07, mas Tony que continuou a desenhar as capas até a edição número 24. The Walking Dead narra a história de um grupo de sobreviventes de um mundo destruído por zumbis, com seus conflitos internos. O drama, por vezes, afasta-se do tema "zumbis" para assuntos de ordem mais pessoal, enfatizando a personalidade de pessoas normais que alteram-se com a tragédia. Devido às circunstâncias de um mundo pós-apocalíptico, os mortos não são apenas o perigo existente, e sim, os próprios sobreviventes que nele habitam, tornando-os de fato, os verdadeiros mortos caminhantes, que faz referência ao título da série. O título da história foi citadas visivelmente na Edição 24 dos quadrinhos. Devido ao sucesso dos quadrinhos, a história de Kirkman foi adaptada para uma série de TV em 2010 por Frank Darabont, que passou a ser exibida pelo canal AMC a partir de Outubro no mesmo ano. The Walking Dead também inspirou a Telltale Games desenvolver uma série de vídeo game em 2012, para expandir o universo dos quadrinhos com outros personagens distintos da trama original. Desenvolvimento The Walking Dead é comumente citada como a precursora da popularização do gênero nos quadrinhos. Em relação ao cronograma, Robert Kirkman revelou em 2007, que o surto de The Walking Dead tinha começado a acontecer em Outubro de 2003 e continuou a partir daí. A história é focada em um grupo de sobreviventes liderados por um ex-oficial de polícia chamado Rick Grimes. Sobre o final dos quadrinhos, Robert Kirkman revela que não há um fim determinado. thumb|250px|right|Primeira logomarca dos quadrinhos. A ideia de criar essa história, veio quando Kirkman e Moore decidiram fazer um seguimento de a Noite dos Mortos-Vivos de George A. Romero, um filme lançado na década de 1960. Cronin, Brian (2017-10-22). "Comic Legends: Was Walking Dead Going to be Night of the Living Dead?". Comic Book Resources. Acesso em 23-10-2017 . O co-fundador da Image Comics, Jim Valentino, sugeriu usar um conceito original, então os criadores fizeram uma revisão de literatura e criaram The Walking Dead. The Walking Dead estreou em 2003, publicado pela Image Comics, com arte de Tony Moore nas seis primeiras edições e Cliff Rathburn sombreando a arte após a edição cinco. Charlie Adlard assumiu o cargo de artista na edição 7. Moore também fez a capa de arte para as primeiras vinte e quatro edições e os quatro primeiros livros comerciais. O restante foi feito por Adlard. Recepção A série foi aclamada pela crítica, ganhando o Prêmio Eisner de Melhor Série Continuada em 2010 "Scott Pilgrim Kicks Off 2010 Eisner Awards" Archived 2010-11-14 at WebCite, San Diego Comic-Con, accessed April 1, 2011 e levando Eric Sunde do IGN chamá-lo de "um dos melhores quadrinhos mensais disponíveis". Sunde, Eric. "Walking Dead Omnibus Review: It's a slice of fried gold.", IGN, January 10, 2006 Entre seus fãs estão autor Max Brooks, escritor do livro "Guerra Mundial Z". Por causa da popularidade da série, foi adaptado em uma série de televisão de mesmo nome. A IGN classificou o principal protagonista Rick Grimes como o 26° grande herói da Comic Book of All Time em 2011, afirmando que Robert Kirkman "tem um suprimento infinito de toques para executar Rick". Top 100 Comic Books Heroes: Rick Grimes #26 Michonne foi classificada como o 86° grande herói da Comic Book of All Time do mesmo ano. Top 100 Comic books Heroes: Michonne #86 IGN também classificou O Governador como o 86° Maior Vilão em 2009, descrevendo-o como "um mal sádico". Top 100 Comic Books Villains: The Governor #86 A Wizard Magazine classificou o Governador como o 131° maior personagem de quadrinhos de todos os tempos, dizendo que ele "representa seu pior pesadelo da liderança". Volumes Prêmios e Indicações Curiosidades *Robert Kirkman promoveu a série de quadrinhos como "o filme de zumbi que nunca termina". *Originalmente, o primeiro nome foi "The Night of The Living Dead". O piloto da comic também foi criado na década de 1960. *Em vez da história ser definida a passar na Geórgia, era para ter lugar em Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. *Antes de seu lançamento inicial, um piloto para a série em quadrinhos foi liberado para a Image Comics com um enredo e direção muito diferente. * Em 2006, a primeira tiragem da # 33 edição, da série esgotou em apenas 24 horas. * No Brasil a série é publicada em forma encadernado pela 'HQM Editora. ' Referências Categoria:The Walking Dead